Una luz en la oscuridad
by Vidian
Summary: Lo único bueno que vino con toda esa catástrofe fue conocer a esas buenas personas. Conocer a Sherry, a Steve y por supuesto a Leon. Me olvidaré de lo que no necesito, simplemente agradeceré a quien debo de agradecer, olvidaré las cosas que nunca podrán suceder y dejaré de vivir en la falsa nube de caramelos. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom**

* * *

Cada noche que pasa es peor que la anterior, aún tengo en mi mente las imágenes frescas de lo que sucedió en Raccoon City. No entiendo cómo algunas personas fueron capaces de crear tal atrocidad. El recuerdo de esos zombis no me deja dormir tranquila, todas las noches es lo mismo, ¿hasta cuándo obtendré descanso? No dejo de pensar en los cientos de personas que murieron a causa de Umbrella.

Ya ha pasado un año desde aquella catástrofe, y lo único bueno que trajo eso fue conocer a Sherry y a… Leon. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?, no tiene ni siquiera caso hacerlo, él seguro no piensa en mí, él solo tuvo ojos para ella, Ada. Nunca podrá imaginarse lo que realmente ocasiono en mí, es como si hubiera un corto circuito permanente en mí interior. ¡Dios, como quisiera saber de él!

Cuando estuve en Rockfort Island encontré un ordenador y no dude en enviar un correo electrónico a Leon para que estuviera informado de lo que sucedía, pero mi verdadera intención había caído en una fantasía. Yo realmente esperaba que, como en los cuentos de hadas, "el príncipe fuera a rescatar a la princesa". Por supuesto, eso jamás sucedió. Estoy agradecida con Leon por hallar a mi hermano, pero yo neciamente esperaba que fuera él quien me rescatara. Creo que después de todo debí enviar un mensaje al correo de Chris, pero tampoco había seguridad de que él lo viera; yo no tengo muchos amigos, y varios de ellos no hubieran sabido que hacer, empezando por el tema de la infestación zombi, por lo cual el único que quedaba era Leon… ojalá mi loca fantasía se hubiera hecho realidad y él hubiera ido corriendo por mi… pff, debo dejar de vivir en la fantasía.

En esa terrorífica isla me encontré con un buen chico, un par de años menor que yo quizás. Su nombre era Steve, y también vivo infinitamente agradecida con él, a veces era un poco testarudo, pero lo que él hizo por mí, será algo que nunca nadie hará. Aprendí a quererlo, pero de la forma en la que quiero a Chris o a un buen amigo, no de la forma que él esperaba, la misma forma en la que espero que Leon algún día llegue a quererme. Creo que como en el caso de Steve, puedo morir antes de que eso suceda. Sigo lamentando la muerte de Steve, él no debió morir, al menos no así; casi compartíamos la misma edad y por tanto los anhelos y sueños pueden llegar a ser los mismos, él ya no puede cumplir nada y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por ello. Si no fuera por esa maldita Alexia, si no fuera por esa maldita gente de Umbrella, miles de personas estarían hoy viviendo su vida, incluido Steve. Aún recuerdo el momento en el que Steve se sobrepuso al virus T verónica y me liberó de los tentáculos de Alexia, ese momento en el que esa mala mujer atacó a Steve y lo dejo en agonía… ese momento… ese momento en el que él me dijo: "te amo, Claire", lo que más me duele es no haber podido corresponder, pero mi mente y mi alama siguen aferradas a él, a Leon.

Quisiera hablar con él, pero él ahora está en servicio del gobierno. Ha pasado un año, y lo más probable es que él ya haya conocido gente…amigos…amigas… quizás hasta tenga una novia, no lo sé y no estoy segura de querer averiguarlo. Las últimas palabras que intercambiamos fueron de despedida.

_"Mucha suerte, Claire, espero que encuentres a tu hermano"_

Es lo único que pude conseguir de él, todo fue tan frío. Ojalá hubiera tenido la suerte de esa espía. Leon jamás quiso separarse de ella y verlo sufrir por su muerte fue algo que destrozo mi alma; no es que deseara algo malo a esa mujer, pero después de saber sus verdaderas intenciones no puedo entender cómo Leon aún fue capaz de querer estar con ella. Ella al menos consiguió algo que yo no, Leon la beso y estoy segura de que él vive en su recuerdo. Estoy siendo una completa envidiosa, pero hubiera deseado estar en su lugar en el momento en que Leon rozó sus labios con los de ella. ¿Qué no daría yo por un beso de él?

Seguro él solo me veía de la misma forma en la que yo veía a Steve, como una simple amiga o como una hermana pequeña a la cual debe cuidar, pero ese es trabajo de Chris, yo no quiero ese cariño porque ya lo tengo, yo esperaba que él me viera con otros ojos, que al menos me tomara en cuenta. Pero no, debo conformarme con ser la persona que Leon conoció una trágica noche en Raccoon City. Quizás deba esperar el momento adecuado para morir en brazos de Leon y confesarle mi amor, tal cual hizo Steve. Ojalá Steve estuviera aquí, quizás habríamos intentado algo y no sé, por fin quitarme el recuerdo de Leon de encima.

Estoy tan enojada conmigo misma, no entiendo por qué estoy actuando como una maldita adolescente… Pero no puedo decirle nada, él está a punto de ser un agente en la casa blanca, y lo más probable es que no tena tiempo siquiera para respirar, yo no quiero ser una molestia en su vida, yo quiero ser todo lo contrario, por eso lo mejor será no hostigarlo.

Lo único bueno que vino con toda esa catástrofe fue conocer a esas buenas personas. Conocer a Sherry, a Steve y por supuesto a Leon; creo que solo tengo que dejar que el tiempo haga lo suyo. Comenzaré con mi lucha pacífica contra el bioterrorismo, Chris no aceptaría otra cosa de todos modos. Me concentraré en ello e intentaré acabar con todas esas personas que se encargaron de joder al mundo como lo conocíamos. Me olvidaré de lo que no necesito, simplemente agradeceré a quien debo agradecer, olvidaré las cosas que nunca podrán suceder y dejaré de vivir en la falsa nube de caramelos. La catástrofe dejo una luz en la oscuridad, una luz que lleva su nombre: Leon

* * *

Sé que soy nueva en esto, pero...

¿Quién vota por un fic Cleon? (^_^)/ *levanta su mano rápidamente*

Comenten si quieren leer algo Cleon y yo pondré manos a la obra cuanto antes


End file.
